


Hey... Coffee, maybe?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, George flirts with everyone, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap dragged a sleep George to a small cafe. It was small and cozy, the kind you’d find nerdy college kids in.And that’s exactly where George met his Dream.~~Basically, tired George flirts with everyone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Hey... Coffee, maybe?

George groaned, planting his head onto an empty spot on his desk. He was absolutely, positively, exhausted. He’d spent all night studying for his midterm and catching up for homework, only to find that his roommates had lied about when they were due.

He fought off sleep as he forced himself to sit up, stretching. His cheap office chair squeaked as his socked feet pushed him away from the oak wood desk. He panicked as he almost fell back, his chair’s wheels catching on the carpet. 

Something caught his chair, letting out a grunt and forcing him back up. He looked up to find messy, ebony hair being slicked back.

“Thanks, Sapnap,” he mumbled, getting up finally.

“You’re welcome, George. Or maybe Groggy works today?” He said with a smirk.

George didn’t respond, taking in Sapnap’s features. He didn’t know if it was the exhaustion talking or if Sapnap just had a kissable face. He hesitantly reached up, placing a hand on Sapnap’s face, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb before placing it over his soft, pink-

“Goggy? You’re really tired, huh?”

He blinked, finding his hand still at his side. He looked around confused before nodding and rubbing his eyes but transfixed on Sapnap’s face.

“Uh… Yeah, I guess.”

George realized what happened after Sapnap turned away, blushing madly. He slapped his hands over his mouth, looking at Sapnap embarrassed.

“Anyway, I heard there was this new coffee spot on the way to classes, wanna go?”

“Yeah, let me uh- get changed-”

Sapnap nodded and left, leaving George alone. He facepalmed, hitting his forehead and quietly berating himself. He stopped after a minute, changing into an oversized hoodie and jeans. He stepped into the main room, Sapnap on his phone.

“Ready to go, Groggy?”

“Don’t call me that…” he mumbled, walking out the door. Sapnap’s laughter followed him, the taller trailing behind.

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked in silence, George looking up at the stars. He felt something brush his hand, looking down to see Sapnap’s hand pressed against his. He went to grab it as Sapnap shoved it into a pocket, stopping.

“Uh, we turn left at the weird waffle building and then right at the ugly Up house,” Sapnap mumbled, looking around the street. George couldn’t help but laugh, catching Sapnap’s attention, “What?”

“Ugly Up house? Weird waffle building?” George snickered as Sapnap crossed his arms, letting out an exaggerated huff.

“Yeah! Have you seen it? It’s like blue and purple and green! It’s ugly!”

“Okay, sure,” George said, rolling his eyes with a smile. They made a left, walking down the street. People were beginning to come out onto the streets, starting the morning rush.

Sapnap looked at him, “So did you finish everything?”

“Fuck off.”

He threw his head back and laughed, “I can’t believe that you actually thought Quackity and I were for real!”

“Well, I was sleeping and- Shut up…” George mumbled, looking away. 

They arrived at the coffee shop; a humble bakery tucked into a corner. Sapnap held the door open for him, George sighing contently at the blast of heat. It was a quaint shop, a couple of tables by the window, and a pastel yellow wallpaper with white wood trim.

“One second!”

“What do you want, Goggy?” Sapnap asked.

“Probably just tea, but I dunno.”

George stepped up to the counter, looking at the menu hanging on the wall as Sapnap looked over the items in the glass show. There was an assortment of baked items, from muffins to croissants.

“Alright- Sorry about that,” the voice replied, “I’m Dream, by the way. What can I get for you two?”

“Uhh, can I get a chocolate cake pop and hot chocolate?” Sapnap said, Dream moving to grab the items out of the glass.

“I’ll just get a green tea and- Uh-” George finally looked down as Dream stood up, the pair catching each other’s gaze. 

He immediately clammed up, heat rushing to his face as Dream waited for his order. Dream was tall and blonde, striking emerald eyes that sparkled in the lighting. He had a scar running down his cheek, and freckles dotted all over his button nose.

“You good?”

“Uh- I- Tea and uh- a- uh… muffin,” he sputtered, trying to hide his blush. Dream nodded and left, 

Sapnap scrolling through his phone as he walked over to the nearest table. George joined him, covering his mouth and staring out the window. His mind went back to Dream, and he stood suddenly, walking towards the back hallway.

“Restroom- I need to use the restroom-”

“Okay,” Sapnap replied, transfixed on his phone.

He stepped into the men’s restroom, splashing water onto his face. He watched his blush die down before drying his face and returning. Dream was setting down their items, Sapnap giving him cash and telling him something.

“Alright, so chocolate cake pop and hot chocolate for you, and green tea and a muffin for Goggy,” he said as George sat down.

“Uh- What- What did you say?” George asked, looking between the two as Sapnap started laughing.

“Goggy. That’s your name, right?” Dream asked, tilting his head slightly.

Sapnap nearly fell out of his seat as George turned red, quickly looking down. Dream just looked at them confused, standing up straight.

“George- My name is George, but he calls me Goggy-” he sputtered, looking up.

“Oh, sorry. If you don’t mind my opinion, I think Goggy fits you more,” Dream said with a smile, “Enjoy your food.”


End file.
